


My beautiful cowboy

by Lia1996



Series: Cowboy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Caring Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not between the boys, Omega Jared Padalecki, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/pseuds/Lia1996
Summary: Jared is an Omega who was recently kicked out of the house by his douche BF! He has no place too stay and no money to go by! It's only him and his old car! One day on his way back to his parent's house his car broke down by the side of the road...thats when the most handsome cowboy came too rescue!
Relationships: Jared padalecki/ Stephen Amell (past), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen ackles/ Justin Hartley (past)
Series: Cowboy Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044297
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	My beautiful cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/o fic and i was really nervous to enter this challange, but with some encouragement from awsome @DWimpala67 that also surprised me with the awsome art by the end of this fic, i entered the ABO event. 
> 
> So i hope ya'll enjoy this.
> 
> This fic wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my amazing beta @candygramme i want to thank her for all of her inputs. 
> 
> I also want to thank the mods for holding this awsome challange. 
> 
> So let me know what you thought of the fic.

“Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!” Jared said, frustrated.

He couldn’t believe he was here now, on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, with a broken car, no place to go, and no one to care for him. Yeah, he was on his way to his parent’s house, but that wasn’t something to look forward to. Jared never really felt that he belonged with his family. His parents pretty much showed him from puberty that they were disappointed that Jared turned out to be an Omega. Even though the laws had changed long before Jared was born, and now Omegas had the same rights as Alphas and Betas, his parents still thought having an Omega son was a sign of weakness. They’d always acted like he was fragile and couldn’t do anything for himself. Even though Jared had proven them wrong over and over, they’d never fully accepted his biology, and it was like they were waiting for him to screw up someday. 

And now Jared was thinking maybe they were right. He had failed after all with his life. He was now a broken Omega on the side of the road, with no money in his pocket, and no place to stay, since the so-called love of his life had thrown him out of the house. That’s what made going home a hundred times harder ‘cause he just could imagine his parents “I told you so” faces. 

Jared wanted to cry, and he very much was on the verge of tears. He hadn’t cried when he caught Stephen cheating on him. He hadn’t cried when they had that big argument where somehow Stephen blamed him for what happened between them. He didn’t even cry when Stephen told him to leave the house. He’d kept a stiff upper lip when he found out he was fired from his job ‘cause, “Mr. Amell says we’re trying to cut the expenses.” He’d remained dry-eyed when he was faced with the harsh truth that all of his friends were pretty much Stephen’s, and they all cut ties with him, No, he didn’t cry through it all, but now, on the side of road, in his broken-down car, with no cell service to even call for help, he was very well on the way to it. 

"Why? Why God? Or whatever and who ever is up there? Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve all this?” Jared looked up to the sky as his tears flowed down his cheeks. 

He was sobbing hard when someone knocked on his window. Looking up, he saw a man. No! He was probably a god or something. Maybe he was the god of cowboys, standing behind his window. Jared blinked few times, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, or possibly he was sick from the Texas heat , but, no, the man was definitely still standing there, looking expectantly at him. A man with a cowboy hat. He was built like a Greek god, and he was probably as tall as Jared, but definitely more muscular than him. He had beautiful green eyes, and full lips, and freckles! The god had freckles! 

Jared was jerked out of his thoughts when the god knocked on the window again, and he suddenly realised he was probably staring at the guy stupidly, so he rolled down his window down fast and wiped his face with his sleeve. Once the window was down Jared took a whiff… yeah, the guy was an entranced by his deep voice, and that Texas drawl, that he missed the question. 

"Um.. sir? Are you okay? Do you need help?” The guy asked again, and this time Jared’s brain finally got on with the program. 

"Um yeah, my car broke down.” He slowly said.

"Oh I see. Mind if I take a look? I’m Jensen by the way. Jensen Ackles.” The guy said, and Jared just nodded and said, “Jared, Jared Padalecki,” not trusting himself to say more. 

After few minutes of the guy poking and prodding under his hood, he came up and said, “Well this needs more tools and stuff than I have with me right now, and I know that this area usually doesn’t have good service, but my ranch is only few miles away, and I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything like that, so why don’t we get to my place, so I can call for a truck to pick up your car and take it to this mechanic I know- Chris is a good guy. And then you can call your mate to come after you.” Jensen suggested.

"I don’t have a mate!” Jared said, bitterly and then cursed himself. Seriously, of all the things that Jensen had said to him, why did he decide on answering this?

"Um.. Okay! So you can call anyone you want! Boyfriend, parents…” 

"Don’t have a boyfriend either, just broke off…” Jared cut Jensen off and once again kicked himself mentally for it. This guy was a total stranger, handsome, but still a stranger. Why on earth did Jared feel the need to tell him this stuff? So when he saw the questioning look on Jensen’s face he continued, “Um, but I was heading to my parents house, so, yeah, I probably should call them, thanks!” he finished slowly.

"Okay then it’s settled, why don’t you lock up your car for now, and then we can get going.” Jensen suggested, cleaning his hands with a tissue he’d taken out of his pocket. 

After Jared locked his car, he turned to look where Jensen was standing, and that’s when he saw the man’s car, a 67 Chevy impala! Jared couldn’t stop the “Wow” that came out of his mouth. He’d always been a fan of classic cars. 

Jensen looked pleased with Jared’s reaction. “I see you like my baby!” he said with a smile.

"Oh wow, I love it! She is such a beauty.” Jared said happily. He slowly caressed the hood of the car with his hand and then got into the front seat after Jensen. 

As they got in Jensen started the engine, and the car came to life with a rumble, and Jared said “sweet” under his breath, making Jensen chuckle. 

Looking over at Jared, he said, “It’s good to see another super fan like myself. Most kids these days don’t get the value of an awesome car.” 

"Yeah no kidding, my ex… um Stephen hated classic cars. He said they made him feel old,” Jared said bitterly, his mind full of all the sad memories.

"Well the guy had no taste, obviously!” Jensen said. “Is that why you are… well why he is … you know what? Sorry! Not my place to ask…” 

"It’s okay, its not like he kept anything a secret, so why should I? Let’s just say I thought he was my prince charming, sweeping me of my feet and we were gonna live happily ever after, but turned out he was playing that role for more than one person! And I was stupid enough to leave my job and my house just to be close to Mr. Right, which unfortunately now with Mr. Right turning to be Mr. Wrong, means I’m a loser, and a homeless person on his way to his parent’s house to be criticized over poor life choices.” Jared finished with a sigh. He was once again feeling on the verge of tears. 

Jensen was silent for what seemed like eternity to Jared.   
Great! Now I’ve said too much! Why can’t you ever learn Padalecki? He thought. Just when Jared was about to begin apologizing for his rant, Jensen took a deep breath and said, “First, this guy, Stephen, is clearly an idiot and an asshole for treating you that way. Second, you are not an idiot, Jared, you were just in love! People do all kinds of crap when they are in love, and believe me I know how it feels when someone you love betrays you. And finally, you are not a loser, Jared. I’m sure you can find a better job and an even better house for yourself. You are stronger now. Use that to your advantage, and show everyone your true worth.” Jensen finished his little speech with a little, sideways look at Jared. 

Jared was so focused on Jensen’s beautiful speech, and how this complete stranger was telling him everything he needed to hear when even his closest family hadn’t bothered, that he missed Jensen’s hand on top of his. He felt the loss when Jensen took it away in order to change gear. A single tear trickled down his cheek but Jared wasn’t sure now if it was for the beautiful words Jensen had said, or remembering how Stephen treated him, or maybe even Jensen letting go of his hand, which seemed ridiculous. Jared had only just met Jensen, he shouldn’t be this entranced by the man. But why did this feel so much better than all the time he’d spent with Stephen?

  


Soon a beautiful house came into view, and Jensen announced that they were home. As soon as Jensen stopped the car and climbed out of it, a middle aged woman with blond hair came out of the house.

"Shit, I forgot!” Jensen muttered under his breath.

Just when Jared wanted to ask him what he’d forgotten, the woman came down the stairs in front of the house and said? “Jensen Ross Ackles, don’t you dare tell me you forgot the steaks that I told you to get from Billy four hundred times?” she looked at him pointedly.

"Um... yeah... you see, Sam, um we had bit of a situation…” Jensen said while scratching behind his ear. In that moment, Jared thought Jensen looked like a little boy who’d been caught stealing from the cookie jar, and it took all his will power not to laugh. When Sam kept looking at Jensen for an explanation, he continued, “This is Jared! Jared, this is Sam she is... um… well she makes sure we stay on the straight and narrow! Um… so Jared’s car was broken down on the road, and, well I had to bring him here to call for Chris, and he needed to call his parents, and you know how that damn road doesn’t have any service…” Jensen was rambling now, and this time Jared couldn’t help but chuckle.

Jensen glared at him, but before he could protest, the woman, Sam apparently, came up to him and extended her hand to him, “Names Samantha, but the boys call me Sam!”  
Jared took her hand and said, “Nice to meet you!” He could tell the woman was an Omega too, when he sensed her smell. Not that he was into stereotypes, but he had to admit he was kind of shocked at Jensen’s reaction as an alpha, to the woman in front of him.

"I get it. You must be exhausted, sweet boy Lets get you in, so you can wash your hands and call whoever you need to, while Jensen here...” she looked at Jensen pointedly, “will go to Billy and bring those steaks, or we’re all gonna starve today. We don’t want that for our guest now, do we, Jensen?” She asked.

Jensen looked at the ground and said, “No Ma’am.” Then he cleared his throat and finally looked at Jared. “So um… I’m gonna get those steaks and then Head to Chris and see if he can do anything about your car, okay?”  
Jared smiled at him. “Thank you, Jensen! It really means a lot.” he said sincerely. He felt more welcomed here by this alpha and the people around him in this short encounter than he’d felt by anyone in his entire life.

"No problem. See you in a bit,” Jensen told him and got back in the car and drove out of the ranch.

"Okay sweetie, let’s get you inside.” Sam said.  
  


The house was so warm, that was the first word came to Jared’s mind when he observed his surroundings. The house was pretty much decorated ranch style, with different shades of red, orange and brown. Even though it was large, it wasn’t like one of those houses that they show in movies, all expensively uncomfortable. No. This...this felt like home. Jared had always imagined something like this as his dream house, and even though he’d only been in the house for few minutes, he’d already fallen in love with it. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when Sam ushered him through a door and said, “This is a bathroom, my dear. You can wash up, and then you can call your parents on the phone at the end of the hall. Meet me in the kitchen whenever you’re ready for a snack,” she said and indicated a brown door on the other side of the room.

"I thought you told Jensen that without those steaks we are gonna starve!” Jared asked with a smirk.

“You will never starve in my kitchen, dear boy, but that man sometimes needs a push to get the job done.” She winked at him.

Jared chuckled and thanked her. As she disappeared into the kitchen, Jared went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. He wanted to delay that call as much as he could, although in the end he knew it was inevitable. 

Better go and be done with it already, just like ripping off a band aid. Jared thought.  
XXXXX  
To say the phone call was as disastrous as Jared had expected was an understatement. In the end his father had made it clear this was another thing that was his fault. He should’ve checked the car before his journey, and yeah maybe he should have, but the point was, Jared didn’t need to be told what to do, sometimes all he wanted from his parents was a little bit of sympathy.   
All the thoughts left Jared’s mind though when he smelled fresh brewed coffee from the kitchen. He slowly opened the door and saw Sam was pouring into two mugs.

"Coffee, best savior in the world”, Jared said.

"Don’t I know it?” She winked at him. “Although I didn’t know how you liked your coffee, so cream and sugar are on the table. Help yourself.”

“Well I’ve always had kind of a sweet tooth, so lots of sugar and cream!” Jared told her.

"Oh dear lord, just remember not to tell Jensen that! The man loves his coffee black and thinks anyone who drinks it otherwise is committing a crime.” Jared chuckled at that. 

"So did you call your parents?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah…” Jared said, looking at his cup of coffee.

“I’m guessing they weren’t so happy about what happened?”

“Yeah... No... It’s not just that... my parents and I... we don’t get along well. Um … its complicated… its… its like everything I did was never good enough, so after some time I just stopped trying, I guess! Now we are just… let’s say we are not close!” Jared said, playing with his spoon. 

Jared was startled when he felt Sam’s hand on his own, when he looked up at her she said, “I’m sorry, Jared”

“Thank you,” Jared said quietly and sipped his coffee. 

It was almost an hour before Jensen came back home with the steaks. Jared couldn’t believe how time had flown by, and he couldn’t believe it. He and Sam were so deep in talk that they almost missed the sound of Impala’s engine. He had unburdened himself about all the things that had happened to him over the years, and he honestly felt much calmer and relaxed than he felt ever before.   
When Jensen entered the kitchen he looked at Sam and said, “Um... Sam can I speak to you for a moment?” 

"Sure, Jared, sweetie, can you be a dear and mash those potatoes for me, while I see what other pickle this guy has gotten into?” Sam asked Jared.

“of course,” Jared said, but he couldn’t help feeling a little nervous at the sudden events. What if something had happened at the mechanic’s place? Was this related to him? Jared thoughts were racing, but there was no way for him to know right now, so he stopped fussing over the unknown and started to actually mash the potatoes.

After few minutes Sam came into kitchen again muttering under her breath. “If only he could take his head out of his a... oh, Jared!” She startled when she saw Jared looking at her. It was like she’d forgotten he was still in the kitchen. Then she chuckled, “I guess you can see now how that boy manages to get under my skin sometimes. He is a good kid, but a total idiot sometimes... Um… okay, I guess you’ll see soon enough!” Jared looked at Sam confused; not knowing what all of this was about. His face must have been a dead giveaway, ‘cause when Sam looked at him again her face looked soft, and she slowly caressed his face, “Jensen would like to see you for a minute. Remember, Jared, you can easily say no if you want to. The choice is always yours!” 

Jared was still confused, “Um … say no to what?” he asked.

"You’ll figure it out soon enough, now go, Jensen wants to talk with you!” she said and took the bowl of potatoes from him.

Why does Jensen want to see me? What’s with all the mystery? Jared couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, Sam turned to him and said, “Jensen is a good man, Jared. Don’t doubt that!” 

Jared knew that. It was stupid, but in the short time since he had met the guy, he knew he wasn’t one of those knot heads out there trying to prove he was better than everyone, just cause he was an alpha. Still, he was nervous of this sudden need for a talk.  
Jared finally found Jensen’s study and knocked. “Come in,” he heard Jensen. He slowly opened the door and went inside. “You wanted to see me?” Jared asked.

"Yeah Jared please… come in! Have a seat” Jensen gestured to a chair near his own desk. 

Jared slowly sat down and looked at Jensen expectantly. Jensen looked as nervous as he felt, if not more, and that confused Jared even more. After a few seconds of silence, and just as Jared was about to ask why Jensen wanted to see him, Jensen finally spoke. “Um… okay. So I talked to Chris and he took a look at your car, it needs to stay at least for a night! Few parts need replacing, and it takes some time to get them in.”   
Great, Jared thought, now what should I do tonight? But just before Jared started to voice his reservations, Jensen broke the silence again, “You can stay here tonight, and as long as it takes for your car to get ready. We have more than enough rooms.” 

"Thank you Jensen. I can’t tell you how grateful I am,” Jared told him sincerely.

"Don’t thank me just yet … ‘cause I’m… I need to ask you something. Just remember, you don’t have to agree to anything, and my other offer stands no matter what. You are welcome here whether you accept or not!” Jensen told him nervously.

"Jensen, calm down! You are not making any sense.” 

"Right … okay so, um, you see this ranch, this ranch actually belongs to my aunt. My parents... my parents died when I was a kid, and my aunt took me in.” Jensen paused.

"I’m so sorry Jensen” Jared said, slowly reaching out his hand to put it on Jensen’s on the desk. 

"Thank you…” Jensen put his other hand on top of Jared’s and smiled at him. He continued, “So as I was saying, my aunt took me in, and she is super rich. She built an empire out of my grandparents’ small factory after they passed away, and with my mom gone, it all is in her name now, including this ranch. She is super sweet, and I love her so much, but sometimes she can also be incredibly stubborn about some stuff… like me getting married!” 

Jared didn’t know what to say to that, and he couldn’t begin to guess where this conversation was going, so he looked at Jensen expectantly to continue. “You see she um… she gave me a year to get married, or else she will kick me out of the ranch! There’s only six months left before her deadline, and I um…. I told her that I already met someone, and that I’m engaged!” 

"O..kay… and you’re telling me all this 'cause?” Jared asked him.

"I want you to pretend to be my fiancé!” Jensen blurted out.

Jared looked at him for a few seconds in shock. He definitely couldn’t have heard correctly, could he? Jensen didn’t just ask him to marry him.

“Excuse me?” Jared finally found his voice again. 

“I’m sorry, Jared, I know this is a very odd thing to ask someone, but she just sent me a letter saying that she will be here in two weeks’ time, and I’m desperate! I... I know this is a huge thing I’m asking but …you know what? You’re right. This is stupid. Forget I ever said anything. I’m sorry... I’ll check with Chris to see how your car is coming …” Jensen said nervously, then stood up and fidgeted with all the stuff on his desk.

Jared finally managed to compose himself a bit, “Jensen, Jensen calm down! Hey…” he stood up and held Jensen’s wrist. When Jensen finally looked at him, Jared asked, “Why like this? Why lie to her?” 

"It’s complicated… you don’t understand! This ranch … I grew up here, it is my whole life. I can’t just lose it.” 

"Then why not get married? For real I mean? Is it really worse than lying to your aunt?” Jared couldn’t understand how a wonderful person like Jensen was single in the first place. He was kind. He obviously cared about others, and on top of it all it didn’t hurt that he was extremely handsome. 

"As I said you don’t get it… marriage... it’s just not for me!” Jensen turned away.

"But why?” Jared pushed. 

"Just drop it, Jared!” Jensen said harshly, which made Jared flinch. That made Jensen turn back towards Jared. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you! It’s just... this whole getting married subject is kind of a sore spot for me. Maybe later I’ll tell you!” he said quietly. 

"It’s okay I shouldn’t have pushed.” Jared told him.

The room went silent for few seconds, both men deep in their own thoughts. Jared was the one who broke the silence again. “Um... let’s say I accept… to be your... you know… for the week! What happens after that? As you said, there is still 6 months left of that deadline. What if she decides to visit again say in 3 months from now? Then what?” he asked.

"Um... that’s where I have an offer for you. I know that you said your b...ex fired you from your job! And as you said you wanted to go to your parents for a fresh start. And from what you’ve talked about with Sam, I understand that you are an accountant, am I right?” Jensen asked.

When Jared nodded his head, Jensen continued, “So I’m offering you a job here! We actually do need an accountant here. The bills are piling on top of each other, and with me and Jeff, you’ll meet him later, always busy on the farm or with the cattle, we barely keep abreast of the finances day by day. And as I said before we have tons of rooms here you can use. The only proviso is that whenever, if! If my aunt decides to visit, you just play the role of fiancé and after the year is over, and the ranch is mine, we can stop pretending, saying we broke up or something, but you can still work here then too if you like. I know so many celebrities break up and remain friends; we can be like that, too. By the way the job offer is available now too. Either you accept or not. As I said, we really do need an accountant!” Jensen finally finished breathless.

Jared started thinking. The whole thing wasn’t that bad. It was definitely better than going home to listen to his parents rant about all of his poor life choices. Of course, he was sure if he told them about this they would probably put it on top of the list of poor choices Jared had made, but what the hell! Jared had always had made decisions with his mind, always calculating good and bad. Maybe it was time to lead with his heart. Besides, Jared could tell Jensen was genuine about his offer. The fact that he could take the job here with or without pretending to be Jensen’s fiancé said a ton about the guy. So Jared decided that if Jensen had already helped him this much, who he was to judge him for his choices. After all, he was the homeless guy now. So in the end he trusted his heart, “I’ll do it!” He told Jensen.

Jensen seemed shocked at first, not believing Jared would actually go with his plan, but then he smiled big and bright with those crinkles around his eyes. “Thank you, Jared, thank you so much!” He shook Jared’s hand. Jared couldn’t help being proud to be the reason for Jensen’s smile. Yeah his heart definitely felt good about this  
XXXXX

Jensen and Jared spent hours talking about the things ordinary people are engaged together should know, from their families, to which high school they went, to their careers now, and even the teams and music they liked. 

When Sam came calling them for dinner, Jared felt they knew each other pretty well, like they’d known each other for years. And to top it all, they actually did match in so many ways. They pretty much shared the same tastes, they were both born and raised in Texas and they both were kind of in the middle of a crisis in their lives and needed each other’s help. So yeah they fit.

After Sam called them for dinner, both Jared and Jensen marched toward the kitchen. When they entered, Jared saw a middle aged man sitting at the table next to Sam. “Jared, this is Jeff, our rancher. He pretty much does all the work here. And Jeff, this is Jared our um…” Jensen didn’t know how to introduce Jared. Jared helped him by finishing his sentence, “… accountant! I’m the new accountant.” 

Jeff stood up and raised his hand which Jared shook. “Nice to meet you, Jared, we really could use your help around here.” Jeff told him with a smile. 

During the whole exchange, Sam was looking at Jared and Jensen with a funny look on her face. She was definitely thinking about, “the talk,” Jared and Jensen had. Jared honestly didn’t know how Jensen wanted to tell them about his plans, so he just kept his head down and sat at the table. Jensen sat beside him and smiled. This earned them another knowing look from Sam. 

The whole dinner went pretty smoothly. Jared felt at home with these people that he barely knew. Jeff and Sam bickering over dinner and teasing Jensen once in a while, making him roll his eyes which made Jared chuckle.

When there was pretty much nothing left of the food, Jared looked at Sam, “Wow Sam, thank you very much. It’s been a really long while since I had such a fantastic steak. I’ve eaten so much I barely can stand up.” Jared said, licking his fingers as if he was 5 years old.

“No problem, sweetie.” Sam smiled at him while she reached to grab his plate to start clearing the table. When Jared glanced away he saw Jensen was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but he was smiling softly, which made Jared blush. 

"So Jared’s starting tomorrow?” With Jeff’s question, both Jared and Jensen came out of their little bubble.

Jensen looked at Jared, questioning, and Jared knew that was the moment Jensen was going to tell them about his plans. It was funny how he and Jensen could already read each other this well. 

Jared nodded at Jensen, cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, about that… well Jared will start his job tomorrow, yeah but there is also one more thing you guys might need to know.” When both Jeff and Sam sat down at the table again and looked at Jensen, he continued, “so Aunt Emily called today, and she is gonna be here in two weeks… and I know you both know her …um… condition about the ranch…”

"Oh we know alright...” Jeff cut him off with a snort.

"Yeah… um … so Jared here is going to help me!” 

"And how exactly is he gonna do that?” Jeff asked.

"He …um…” Jared saw Jensen was stammering, so he decided to help him out. “I’m gonna be his fiancé!” 

“WHAT?” Jeff yelled at them both, “Are you guys crazy? What are you thinking, Jensen?” 

"Jeff calm down. Let the boys talk...” Sam said calmly. 

"What? Did you hear what he said? That is absolutely crazy! How you can be this calm is beyond me!” scolded Jeff.

"I kinda knew…” 

"YOU KNEW? You actually agree with this?”  
"Look agree is a strong word, but just hear them out, okay? I mean I love Emily. She is my dear friend, but her methods of guidance are pretty harsh too!” Sam said.

"Oh So what now? He is gonna marry the first person he sees! No offense, Jared.” Jeff said.

"No one’s gonna marry anybody, Jeff! Will you just hear us out?” Jensen finally said. 

"Go on. I’m listening.” Jeff said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, as you said, I definitely can’t find someone to marry in six months, okay…? Plus you know how I feel about marriage…” 

"Oh I know how he screwed you over….” 

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT HIM, DAMMIT!” Jensen cut him off, making everyone around the table flinch at his harsh tone. Jared didn’t know who this “he” was but, he was already hating him for hurting Jensen this badly. 

"Sorry Jeff, it’s just… it’s not about him, okay… it’s about this ranch, and me wanting to take control of my life. Pretty much all through my life, everyone else has made decisions for me. For once I wanna do things on my own. And Jared is the perfect person. He needs help; I need help; we can be good for each other,” Jensen finished quietly, pleading Jeff to understand with his eyes. 

"Yeah but, Jensen, boy, this is a pretty big deal, and do you really want to lie your aunt? Isn’t it better to just talk with her?” 

"I did Jeff, I did! Back when she first talked about this stupid condition. I begged her even. But she doesn’t want to listen, and I can’t lose this ranch, okay… I just can’t!” 

"So tell me how is this gonna play out in the end, huh? Are you planning to play the happy couple with Jared each time your aunt comes to visit? And what about you, Jared, huh? Aren’t you gonna marry someone one day? Don’t you want to find your mate?” 

Jared was caught off guard when Jeff started asking him about mates, and marriage. After what Stephen did to him he didn’t think he could even go back to dating, let alone marriage and all that. But before he had a chance to speak, Jensen answered for him. "He is free to leave this whole thing whenever he wants; I’m not binding him or anything. And as soon as aunt gives me this ranch, this whole deal can be broken… I know so many engaged people who broke off their engagements before getting married? My Aunt doesn’t need to know about any of it.”

"I don’t know, Jen, I think you are underestimating your aunt!” Sam said this time, “She is a smart person, I don’t think she is gonna give the ranch to you that easily! Not unless she is sure you guys are legit.”

“Well then we make her believe,” Jared chirped in, “I was in our theater group in high school, and I was a pretty convincing Jack. Playing the role of Jensen’s fiancé seems pretty easy compared to killing a giant.” Jared tried to lighten the mood a bit, and he was successful to a degree. All the people around the table chuckled at his stupid comparison. If Jared were being honest, he was nervous about all the things that Sam and Jeff had pointed out, and even though his brain was screaming at him that this wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, his heart stubbornly said that it was, and Jared decided to follow his heart again, just ‘cause he liked its message more.

“Okay, so it seems that you and theater major here are firm on your plan. for the record I wanna say, A, that I don’t agree with it, and, B, that I don’t like it, but I’m not gonna expose you either, since this is not my secret to share. Pretty sure you boys are on the way to being exposed on your own.” Jeff told them.

"Thank Jeff for the heartwarming words, and you, Sam?” Jensen said sarcastically. 

"Well as I said agree is a strong word here but I just... I think you guys are good for each other. That is, I think you can help each other in just more than deceiving your aunt.” Sam told them with a smirk.

“Okay another confusing answer, but I guess we have the acceptance of the high court,” Jensen said to Jared, smiling. That brought out Jared’s own smile in return. He couldn’t help it. Each time Jensen looked at him and smiled, it felt like he was electrified with a force that just made him happy. 

"So now that we’ve stablished one plan, it’s a good idea if you guys all go to bed early tonight, ‘cause I have another plan for you all,” Sam announced, happily.

"What plan?” Jared asked.

"The plan that you three are gonna help me clean this place up from head to bottom, before Emily gets here.” Jeff and Jensen started groaning at that. “Uh, uh, uh, none of that, you two! This house is a mess in the first place; because you two are too lazy to pick up your own damn socks.” Sam said pointedly. 

Jared chuckled when Jeff and Jensen started muttering something under their breath. He liked the playful banter they all had. In the short time he’d been here he’d started to love spending time with all of them. He just hoped that in the end everything would work out for the best, ‘cause he hated even the thought of leaving these people.  
XXXXX

They spent the next two weeks with what Jensen felt was excessive cleaning and Jared getting to know the hang of things around the office. Jensen wasn’t kidding when he said they truly needed an accountant. Things were indeed a mess, but nothing Jared couldn’t handle. Jensen already seemed impressed with his work, and that made Jared feel over the moon. He didn’t know why, but every time Jensen praised him for what he did, he wanted to leap with joy. 

After those two weeks, Jared already felt at ease with all of them He helped Jeff and Jensen on the ranch when he had some time and took a turn in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning with Sam. And Jensen! The more he spent time with Jensen, the more he was amazed by the alpha. Jensen wasn’t like any Alpha Jared knew. He was kind, passionate, and more importantly he had this huge respect for both him and Sam who were Omegas... He wasn’t like the other knot heads like Stephen, who only paid attention to Omegas when they were in heat, or when they were falling to their knees for sex.

Jensen was kind, and he paid attention to everything Jared said. He asked for his opinion on financial matters and sometimes more, for instance, when they were repairing the fences he asked for Jared’s opinion along with Jeff’s. He listened to Jared’s stories about his past and his childhood, and he was empathetic towards him. He was also a lot of fun to be around. He joked and laughed and told embarrassing stories about his own childhood which made Jared roll over with laughter.

Now after 2 glorious weeks spent with awesome people, Jared woke up nervous and nauseous cause this was the day. Jensen’s Aunt was going to arrive that day, and Jared didn’t know how it would go. He hoped Jensen’s aunt Emily, liked him, and yet he didn’t know why. He kept telling himself it was ‘cause he wanted and needed the job here, but Jared knew that really it was much more, something bigger, that he was afraid to put a name to, yet.

He came out of his thoughts with a knock on the door, “Come in.”  
“Hey Jay, you up?” Jensen said, he opening the door and peeking inside. 

“Yeah I’m up, been up for few hours, actually.” Jared chuckled nervously.

“Jay…” Jensen said with a sigh and came into the room, standing few inches away from Jared. He took Jared’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, which made Jared’s heart beat faster. “Jay, everything is going to be okay. My aunt will never know anything.” Jensen tried to reassure him.

“It’s not that…” Jared whispered, stealing his eyes from Jensen.

“Then what is it?” Jensen asked.

“What if… What if she doesn’t like me, Jen?” 

“This is what’s worrying you?” When Jared nodded, Jensen chuckled and said, “Jay, that’s not gonna happen. Anyone who takes a look at you is gonna love you on sight. You have Sam and Jeff wrapped around your fingers now, not to mention me… I was gone the moment I saw you cursing in your car.” Jensen chuckled again, but Jared’s mind was wrapped around how Jensen was gone on him the moment he met him.

Jared looked up into Jensen’s eyes and asked, “Yeah?” 

“Hell yeah! Now are you ready to be my fiancé?” Jensen said, offering his hand for Jared to take.

Jared knew that they were playing their part here, that this was all pretend, but he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his heart when he took Jensen’s arm.  
XXXXX  
As they made their way downstairs, Jared could hear Sam and Jeff greeting a woman, Emily. He glanced at Jensen nervously, but Jensen looked back at him with a smile and said, “You are gonna be okay, just be your wonderful, charming self, and she will love you.” He then put his other hand on the hand Jared was holding his arm with and patted it, warming Jared’s heart.

They finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and Jared saw a petite beta woman with the same blond hair as Jensen. She was smiling and talking with Jeff and Sam but when she spotted them she rushed to Jensen, “Well, hello, my sweet boy.” She said, patting Jensen’s cheek.

"Hi, aunt Emily.” Jensen said.

"You look healthier and more radiant than last I saw you, it must be because of this gorgeous young man.” She gestured to Jared and winked at them.

Jared blushed hard and heard Jensen chuckle, “thank you, aunt. Allow me to introduce you. This is Jared, Jared Padalecki, my fiancé.” Jensen said with such a proud tone that Jared almost believed they were actually engaged.

But Emily’s voice brought him out of his thoughts , “My My, Jensen, he sure is a beauty and a strong Omega I can tell.” 

"Nice to meet you ma’am.” Jared said.

"Oh none of that, sweetheart! You can call me Emily, or aunt if you prefer. Now give this old lady a hug.” But before Jared could react she crushed him to her chest. 

Jared stood frozen for a second, until he heard Emily saying, “When someone hugs you, you hug back, sweetie.” That brought Jared out of his shock. He brought his hands up and did as he was told. He had to admit it felt nice to have some motherly figure hug him again. 

Emily slowly pulled away and said, “Okay you two, you have to tell me everything. From how you two met, to proposing. Come along now.” She walked toward the living room, leaving two stunned men behind.

“Damn it. I should have come up with a story of how I proposed; of course she wouldn’t let that go easily.” Jensen muttered under his breath.

“What do we do now?” Jared’s voice broke mid sentence, the stress clear in it.

“Hey I have a plan. Just follow my lead, okay. You tell her how we met, and I’ll make a story up over how I proposed. Just, nod at whatever I say, okay?” Jensen said.

“But what should I say about how we met?”

“Just tell the truth. You know that your car broke down on the side of the road, and I helped you, just maybe leave the fact that it was two weeks ago out, okay?” Jensen said with a wink.

“O…okay!” Jared agreed, with a gulp. 

“Hey Jay, look into my eyes, we got this!” Jensen said, grabbing his face with his hands, and Jared couldn’t do anything but get lost in the green of Jensen’s eyes, and the warmth of his hands on his face. He wanted so hard for all of this to be real. To just lean over a little bit and kiss Jensen hard. Emily’s return broke him out of his thoughts

“Aww, you boys can’t keep your hands off of each other. I promise as soon as you tell me your story, I’ll let you have all the alone time you want.” She winked at them, which made Jared blush and Jensen snort.

When Jensen let go of him and followed his aunt into the living room, Jared thought he was so screwed.

  


As soon as they’d all taken a seat in the living room, and Sam had brought tea for everyone, Emily started asking questions. At first Jared thought she was testing them but as time went by he figured she was just genuinely happy for her nephew, which made Jared feel bad about what they were doing.

He finished the story of how he met Jensen just as it had happened, from his break up with Stephen, to Jensen helping him and then accepting to work there, but as planned he left out the minor detail of when all of this happened.

Emily oohed and awed throughout the story and said, “their meeting was match made in heaven for sure.” Jared thought, _“If only she knew,”_ and became sadder that none of it was real.

“So tell me, how did you propose, Jensen?” Emily asked excitedly.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and started. “Well, it was a late afternoon, about a month ago. I took Jay for a ride through the ranch and then to the lake few miles away. I’d had the ring in my pocket for a while waiting for the perfect moment, but that day, when the sun was shining on his beautiful hair, and the breeze was ruffling it, I realised that was the perfect moment. In fact every day I get to spend with the person I love is the perfect moment. So when Jared was looking at the lake, I got on one knee and finally asked him. the best thing is, he said yes,” Jensen finished with a smile and squeezed Jared’s hand. 

Jared suddenly felt wetness on his face and realised he was crying. He just couldn’t help it, what Jensen said was so beautiful, and Jared wanted all of it, and yet all of it was fake. 

“Aw look how emotional you are now; I can imagine what a beautiful moment that was.” Emily said, hugging Jared’s head since he was still seated, and she was standing up.

“Yeah… it’s… It was really beautiful,” Jared said, trying to hold himself together.

When he looked at Jensen Jared saw he was looking at him with a concerned expression, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He excused himself to go wash his face and rushed up to the bathroom. Once inside, he finally let himself break down completely, for everything that he had lost with Stephen, and for what he couldn’t have with Jensen.

After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door, and before he could answer, it opened and Jensen came in. “Jared, you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, You should go back to your aunt. I’ll be downstairs in a bit.” He tried to hide his face from Jensen as best as he could.

“Hey, hey… look at me!” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and made him turn around towards him. “What happened down there, Jay? Did I over step somehow?” Jensen asked him, concerned.

“No… No… it wasn’t anything you did Jen… it was me. It’s all me!” Jared said, looking down.

“Can you tell me? Anything I can do to help?” 

“It’s just... I remembered something about my ex, nothing important.” Jared decided to lie, because how can you tell your fake fiancé that you are actually falling for them. 

“Aw Jay…” Jensen pulled Jared towards him and hugged him. Jared felt peace and warmth washing over him, Jensen’s scent calming his nerves. He smelled really good, like sandalwood and forest. He tried to remind himself that Jensen wasn’t actually his fiancé, but it was hard being this close to the man. Jared thought all of this was likely because he was so screwed up over Stephen, that this was probably just a crush, and it would go away. He started telling himself that Jensen was just his friend, and that along with Jensen’s calming scent and warmth, helped him to slowly let go of the tension in his body. After the few minutes they just stood there hugging each other, Jensen finally pulled back a little bit, but still let his hands linger on Jared’s waist, and he looked him in the eye, “Jay… I want to punch that douchebag who hurt you so badly. You deserve so much more than him. You are wonderful, smart and kind, and you deserve the world.” He paused and sighed, “You know what? I’m probably no better than that ex of yours; putting you in this situation, making you lie… I understand if this is too much, Jay and if you want to call it off it’s okay… in fact I’ll just go right to my aunt…”

“Woah, woah, woah, Jen…” Jared could feel Jensen was now rambling, and it suddenly occurred to him that Jensen was as stressed as he was in all this, and the fact that he was comparing himself to Stephen was just wrong. “You’re nothing like Stephen, Jensen! I’m doing this ‘cause I want to help you. This is my choice. You didn’t make me do anything. And as I said you’re nothing like my ex. In fact you are nothing like any alpha I’ve ever known, and I mean that as a compliment. You are kind. You are passionate. You respect others, and you’ve already done so much for me, giving me, a total stranger a house and a job. It all means so much to me. So I’m okay, I don’t say it’s easy, ‘cause I’ve never been a good liar and comfortable with the whole subject, and I might not understand and know the whole reason behind why you’re doing this, but I know one thing. I **do** want to to help you.” When Jensen nodded his head, Jared continued, “So how about you and I go downstairs like the happy couple that we are and just enjoy the nice dinner Sam’s made us?”

“Huh… here I thought I’d come and comfort you, but we ended up doing the exact opposite!” Jensen said with a snicker.

“You first comforted me, and then I returned the favor. That’s why we fit.” Jared smiled and was reaching for the door when he suddenly realised what he had said. He was waiting for a maybe awkward moment, but the only response he got was Jensen looking at him intently, saying, “Yeah we totally fit.”  
XXXXXX 

Dinner passed by uneventfully. They all had fun and just enjoyed each other’s company. Emily was a laid back woman and also very kind, which made lying to her all the while harder for Jared. He was feeling worse with every minute passing by, but he kept reminding himself that Jensen definitely had a good reason for it.

He laughed so much when Jeff started telling embarrassing stories of Jensen’s childhood, and when he and Sam started bickering over the Christmas Jeff forgot to buy the ham. Everything was going perfectly untill it wasn’t…

After the dinner and the tea everyone cleared the dining room and were going to go to bed. They all went upstairs, and Jared was going into his room when Emily called out, “Oh, Jensen honey, did you change your room?” 

Jensen and Jared both froze in their spot. _DAMN_ , Jared thought, how come we didn’t talk about this? He looked at Jensen pleadingly to just say something. “Um… no… no it’s just ... well we’ve been thinking about changing it you know since that room opens up to the lake and Jared … well Jared loves the lake. But that room is smaller than mine so…”

"Yeah so we sometimes sleep in this room and sometimes in the other one.” Jared said hurriedly. 

Emily studied them for a while. “Well, perks of having a big ranch with lots of rooms, I guess.” she winked at them. As she headed to her room, which was next to Jared’s, she looked back at them and said, “You boys try and keep it down for the night, kay?” 

When she saw Jensen and Jared blush like teenage girls, she laughed and finally went in her own room. 

“What should we do now?” Jared asked, fidgeting.

“Um… do you mind sleeping in my room?” Jensen asked him. Jared probably must have appeared more shocked that he thought, ‘cause Jensen soon started explaining. “I mean… look I have a big bed and um… there is also a couch in there which I can take. And I just… what if… you know she decides to visit us in the morning, huh? By now you should know that she doesn’t care about personal space whatsoever. So yeah…” Jensen was rambling again which over the past few days Jared had figured was his habit when he was nervous. Jared thought it was cute, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. He was at least as nervous as Jensen, maybe even more. Sleeping in the same bed as the person you are beginning to have a crush on was a bad idea in pretty much any book. But one look at Jensen’s nervous and hopeful face, and Jared was gone.

“Okay!” he said quietly. If it wasn’t for Jensen’s brilliant smile he’d have doubted that he even heard him. Suddenly he got crushed by the 6 foot alpha. Jensen was hugging him and murmuring, “Thank you,” right next to his ear. 

Once Jared overcame his shock, he hugged Jensen back and took a whiff of the alpha. Jensen smelled like sandalwood and **home**! Yeah definitely a bad idea, Jared thought.  
XXXXXXX

When Jared finally entered Jensen’s bedroom, Jensen was already in the master bathroom. Jared could hear the water running. He had gone to his own bedroom to grab his stuff and also to control his breathing after hugging Jensen. He took a look around the room. It was pretty much like the rest of the house, rustic furniture all made out of wood. There was a big love couch at one side of the room, and a huge, king size bed in the middle. Jensen hadn’t been kidding when he said his bed was big. The whole room was decorated in reds and browns, giving it a warm aura. 

Jared finally walked to the huge window that was on the opposite side to the bathroom. He opened the curtain a little bit and drank in the beautiful view that lay before it. As Jensen had said, his room looked out over the ranch, but you could also see the fields and mountains behind it. It was gorgeous.

“It always gave me strength watching those strong mountains standing tall out there. It helped me to move on!” Jared was startled when Jensen spoke. He turned to Jensen and said, “It really is a beautiful view.”

Jensen smiled again, one of those eye crinkling smiles that made Jared weak in the knees. He made his way over to the couch, saying, “The bathroom is all yours. I’m done for, man. I think I’m likely to crash before you come out…”

“You can sleep in the bed.” Jared blurted out, surprising both himself and Jensen. 

“Jay, I don’t think…” Jared cut Jensen off again. “No, Jen… look! You were right. The bed is big, huge actually. And we are adults right? There is no need for you to sleep on that beautiful but very hard couch,” Jared reasoned. He didn’t know why, but he was praying that Jensen would accept.

After few seconds of silence while Jensen considered his words, he finally said, “Okay. You’re right.” 

Jared couldn’t help the huge smile that appeared on his face. When he saw Jensen had hopped into bed and rolled back the covers, he went into bathroom to brush his teeth.

On his return, he found Jensen was already under the covers on the right side of the bed. He slid under the covers on the left and turned around to turn off the lamp on the night stand. 

He was drifting off in the warmth of the bed, with Jensen’s scent all around him, when he heard Jensen, “Jay?”

“Yes?” he said, turning to Jensen.

“Thank you… for everything.” Jensen almost whispered.

“No Jensen … Thank you.” Jared could tell Jensen was smiling from the lines of his face so Jared smiled back. They fell asleep just like that, facing each other and smiling.

  
  
Jared finally woke up when he felt a ray of sunshine on his face from between the curtains. He blinked once or twice, and that’s when he felt it. There was something warm and soft under his left hand and pressed against his side. When he looked over, he saw he was tangled around Jensen, with his left hand over Jensen’s heart. 

Damn it, he thought. He should’ve remembered that he was a cuddler. This was crucial information that he should have remembered last night, but for some reason it had slipped his mind. What shocked him even more though was the fact that Jensen’s right hand was on top of his, holding it firm in the place. 

Jared didn’t know what to think of that, he finally decided that Jensen must have just moved his hand during the night and accidentally put it on top of Jared’s, since he was the one invading the poor guy’s space. 

But the damage was done, and he was already getting hard with the warmth of Jensen and his scent all over him. Last night that smell had calmed him, making him sleep better than any other night for a long time. But this morning all it was doing was making him horny, which was the last thing he needed while sleeping next to his friend, slash fake fiancé, slash boss. 

When he felt his hole starting to slick he untangled himself carefully but hurriedly from Jensen and ran to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water a few times, ‘till his body got the memo and started to cool down. As he was finally coming down from his haze, he heard a knock, and Jensen’s voice echoed in the bathroom, “Jay… you okay?”

Jared didn’t trust his voice at all but he was worried that if he didn’t say anything Jensen would come in and last thing he wanted was for Jensen to smell the slick gushing out of him. 

“I’m f...fine ! I think I will just take a shower if it’s okay with you?” he asked Jensen, hoping a very cold shower would help him cool down. 

“Okay, I’ll catch you downstairs then. Don’t be late for breakfast, or Jeff won’t leave any bacon for you.” Jensen said chuckling. When Jared heard the door to the room closes he went into the shower, turning water to icy cold.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Once Jared finally got downstairs, everyone was seated around the table in the kitchen. Jared sat down next to Jensen after a round of greetings and good mornings. Before Jared could say anything, Jensen poured some coffee into Jared’s cup and put some of the bacon from his plate over to Jared’s. 

When Jared looked up at him, Jensen smiled and said, “Saved some for you!” and then winked at him. Jared blushed hard when everyone awed, and he found himself wishing this was real all over again. 

They were in the middle of breakfast, and Jeff and Jim were talking about the ranch, when suddenly Emily surprised them all. “You know what, boys? I was thinking a lot last night, and I came to a decision. You know I’m leaving the country for a European tour with my friend Lisa next month, so I thought instead of going back to New York and flying from there, I should here for the rest of the month. That way we can hold your wedding before I go off.”

Jeff and Jensen both choked on their coffees, and Sam and Jared stared at her, open mouthed, while Emily just smiled brightly and continued to drink her tea.  
XXXXXX

“Whaaaat?” Jensen almost yelled at his Aunt. 

“Think about it, darling! It’s perfect. ‘Cause when I leave for Europe I won’t be back for almost a year, so this way I get to be part of your special day as well. You wouldn’t want to have your wedding without me would ya?” Emily asked.

“No, but…”

“And, and with me gone for whole year it will make you have to wait longer to celebrate this joyous occasion. Also who’s to say I will come back from this trip in one piece. I mean I’m in good health and all that, but I really don’t trust these airlines around the world, and I really want to see your wedding and mating before I die.”

Jensen opened his mouth and then closed it again like a fish, seeming at a loss for words. Jared decided he needed to help him.

“But one month isn’t enough time to prepare for a wedding… my family, our friends, how can we invite all these people at such short notice. There’s tons of other stuff too, the cake, the venue, caterer… all of it needs time.” Jared tried to reason.

“I thought about all that too. You don’t need a venue, the barn and ranch are beautiful enough and big enough to hold the ceremony here. Also don’t worry about a caterer, one of my friends’ daughter is in the business, and I can give her a call. And about guests if you send your invitations by the end of this week I think everyone should have enough time to attend the wedding, so what do you say.”

When both Jared and Jensen continued to look at her with shock, Sam took pity on them and said, “Okay, Emily, why don’t you let the boys think a little bit and talk about it in private?” 

“Works for me. Just let me know soon, boys and, hey, don’t take it hard…” She winked at them and stood up, “Okay, Jeff, I have to go into town to pick up some stuff. Will you take me there?” 

“Sure. Be down in five,” Jeff told her and left the table but not without looking at Jensen and Jared with concern one more time. 

When Emily and Jeff had left the kitchen, Sam told them slowly, “Go on, boys. I can clean down here by myself. You need to talk.” 

Jensen and Jared stood up numbly and went upstairs. Soon they found themselves in Jensen’s room without quite knowing how they got there. Jared looked at Jensen, and saw he was breathing hard.

“Hey, hey, Jen… calm down. Breathe deeply. Just breathe,” he said, caressing Jensen’s back.  
5  
“I can’t… Jay. I can’t.. what she’s asking is too much. How are we gonna do that? It’s all my fault. I should’ve never thought of this stupid plan. It’s all my fault, and now I’ve dragged you into it as well… Oh no, no, Jared, what are we going to do? Your parents, what are we going to tell your parents? One month? ONE MONTH? How are we going to do this in one month? This should’ve never happened, and I shouldn’t have dragged you into my shit either. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” Jensen said between gasps.

Jared was honestly scared seeing the strong and usually confident alpha this shaken up. He had to do something before Jensen started having a panic attack. He dragged Jensen towards the bed and sat him down, then took his place next to him. He held Jensen’s face in his hands and made him meet his eyes.

“Okay, first, Jen, breathe with me, please, or you will have a panic attack. Come on, on my count. 1, 2, 3…” when Jensen’s breathing had calmed down a little bit, Jared continued, “this whole wedding thing, yes, it is crazy, and there was no way you could’ve know your aunt would suggest it. So don’t go hard on yourself, and I could’ve easily rejected your offer, couldn’t I? So don’t blame yourself for dragging me into this, I am very much responsible for my own choices. And as for the wedding we can do this together too, Jen, okay. We can come up with something.” He said calmly. Jared was kind of surprised at himself how calm he was in a situation like this, but when he thought about it, it might have something to do with him not minding actually marrying Jensen. When he thought about marrying Jensen, even a fake marriage would be way better than all of his real relationships combined had been.

He came back to reality when Jensen started speaking quietly, “But marriage, Jared? I can’t ask you to do that. I mean, it’s really a marriage. I never thought it would go this far. I can’t ask you that. I will hate myself forever if I do that to you.” 

Jared’s heart warmed, knowing that Jensen’s biggest concern about all this was just him and what would happen to him. Jensen wasn’t thinking about himself one bit but only about what would happen to Jared if they actually went through with this. So Jared decided to put his worries to rest. 

“Look, Jen, I can’t say how thankful I am that you are thinking about me in this whole fiasco, okay, but let me assure you of one thing. Whatever we decide to do, it will be our decision. No alpha ever made me do what I didn’t want to do. Not even my asshole ex, much as it hurts me to say, but it was mostly my own doing, being blind to all the little signs that he wasn’t the right guy for me. The same goes for you. From day one you offered, and I accepted. It will be the same from now on, too. Okay?” When Jensen nodded his head Jared continued, “And about this whole marriage thing, I’m not currently involved with anyone, and if I’m being honest I don’t even want to be. I’m good here with the job and spending time with you, and from the looks of it, you are not looking for any one either, otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now. So what I’m saying is that when I agreed to this, we thought we had to pretend for 6 months to be engaged. Now we have to pretend we’re married for 6 months. If you think about it, there isn’t really much difference. We could even possibly get an annulment after a while It would even be easier if whenever your aunt comes over I can stay your pretend husband and continue to work here too, until we decide we want other things. What do you say?” 

Jensen stared at him, shocked. Obviously not believing Jared’s speech. So Jared let him think about it all for a second. He really hoped Jensen would agree, _of course it wasn’t ‘cause he hoped somewhere along the way their marriage turn real. No it wasn’t_ , he thought. It was all to just help Jensen. 

After few seconds - which felt like hours to Jared - Jensen finally spoke, “but Jay, what if you do meet someone? what if. I don’t know… you just get tired of pretending? What if …what if you hate me for making you lie?” Jensen said the last part very quietly and looked down at the small space between them, trying to not catch Jared’s eyes.

Jared smiled to himself, and took hold of Jensen’s chin with his hand, making him look at him again, “I will never hate you, Jen!” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes hoping he would believe him when he said that. “You are my best friend in the world. I know we’ve only known each other for 2 weeks, but I never felt anyone understand me the way you do. We have the same taste in pretty much everything, and we just fit together. So I will never, **ever** , hate you. So stop worrying over something that could never happen.” 

When Jared finished, Jensen took hold of his hand and looked at himin such a way that butterflies flew in his stomach and said, “We really do fit, don’t we?” 

The way Jensen asked that question with so much hope, Jared didn’t know what to say. He felt there was more meaning behind Jensen’s words, but he was afraid to hope, so he just opened his mouth and closed it again without any sound. 

After few seconds of them just sitting there, looking at each other, Jensen cleared his throat and said, “So getting married, huh? Never thought I actually do this! It’s crazy… What are we supposed to say to our friends and family?”

“Well, I don’t have so many friends. I learned that the hard way! All my friends were pretty much Stephen’s, and we parted the day he and I broke up. As for my family, I doubt my mom and dad even remember who was I dating, and if they do they’ll just think I’m another omega looking for the first available alpha that agrees to knot me.” Jared said bitterly. He felt Jensen’s hand slip around his shoulders and brought him into an embrace. 

“They are idiots then, Jay. I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that. You know none of what they say is true, right?” Jensen asked.

Jared smiled a little smile and said, “I know… I tried not to listen to them my whole life, but sometimes it was hard, you know?” when Jensen squeezed his shoulders again, Jared continued, “Anyway… the only 2 people that might care are my sister and brother, and as long as they know I’m happy they don’t care who I date, or who I am marrying. And believe me when I say that since I’ve been here has been the happiest time of my life, so persuading them won’t be really hard.” 

“I’m glad you are happy here, Jay, you deserve it.” Jensen said.

When Jared turned to look at Jensen, he found those green eyes just a few inches away, looking at him with worry, and something else, something like… love? Jared closed his eyes and scented Jensen all around himself, and just like all the other times he had smelled him, it instantly calmed him down and reminded him of **home**. Jared felt Jensen’s breath on his skin, and he heard the whispered, “Jay” but before anything could happen, their little moment was broken because Sam yelled for them from downstairs, “Hey, happy couple, there is a cow situation in the barn, so it would be good if you get your asses down here ASAP.”

Jensen let go of Jared almost reluctantly, or at least that was what Jared felt, and chuckled. “Not gonna have a moment of piece here! Honestly I’m not gonna blame you if you run away from here any day now.” 

They both stood up together, and Jared said, “Oh no, Ackles! You are not gonna get rid of me this easy.”

“Don’t plan on getting rid of ya at all.” Jensen told him with a wink and left the room, leaving a stunned Jared behind.  
XXXXXXX

The next 2 weeks went by pretty quickly. They were all busy with the work on the ranch and getting ready for the wedding. _God, wedding!_ Jared thought. It was still surreal in his mind whenever he said that, yet here he was, at the kitchen table with Sam and Emily, looking at different suits and tuxedos. Jensen and Jeff had been pretty busy in the ranch over the past few days. It turned out that the cow situation that day was actually a broken fence, and all the cows were on the loose. It took Jensen, Jared and Jeff with lots of yelling and running to get the cows back into the barn. And since that day, Jeff and Jensen had been working on repacing the rusty old fences. 

Jensen, to his credit, had spent all his free time with Jared, planning for the wedding and inviting people. During those times Jared almost could pretend that all of it was real, that he was actually getting married to Jensen and not just planning all this to get divorced after 6 months. 

Calling his parents was, as Jared thought, disastrous, just as it always had been. At first they didn’t believe him, cause, okay, fair, this wedding wasn’t real, not really, but it still hurt, knowing that his parents first reaction to his marriage and wedding was denial. And then they both decided to bash on Jensen, ‘cause of course there must be something wrong with the person who would marry Jared. Jared was almost on the verge of tears, but thank god Jensen was sitting next to him the whole time, and when he felt Jared getting devastated, he took the phone from him and decided to talk with his parents himself. 

He had kissed Jared’s head and slowly got up and left the room while talking to them so Jared didn’t know what they did talk about, but whatever it was, it resulted in Jared’s father congratulating him on his choice, and his mother telling him that they would surely be there a week prior to the wedding, to get to know **his mate’s** family better. His sister squealed loudly on the other end of the line, demanding Jared tell her all the juicy details, and his brother told him, “It was about time you left that asshole, Stephen.”

Jensen’s invitations were mostly received with shock at first, and his close friends telling him that they never thought they see this day after what happened to him. Of course, that all made Jared more curious to know what had happened in the past. But every time he wanted to ask Jensen he chickened out, thinking that he might overstep some boundaries. 

All in all, Jared was happy. He’d never felt more calm and content in his life. Even though he kept reminding himself that none of this was real and it pretty much would go downhill really fast, he still couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face whenever anything related to the wedding came up. Just like now that he was 2 weeks from the wedding and was seated in the kitchen listening to Emily and Sam going through pros and cons of different suits. Everything seemed perfect, until the main door opened with a bang, and Jeff’s voice echoed through the house, “BRING THE FIRST AID KIT, JENSEN’S INJURED.”   
XXXXXX

 _Jensen’s injured_. As soon as Jared heard that, his blood ran cold. He couldn’t remember how he ran towards the door, he just suddenly found himself beside Jensen, who was standing upright with Jeff’s help, staring at Jensen’s bloody shoulders, bewildered. 

“Jen…” He breathed out. Jensen looked at him with hazy eyes and said, “it’s not as bad as it looks, Jay… don’t worry.” 

Jared couldn’t stop worrying for even a second. The smell of blood made his head swim. When Jensen reached out his hand, Jared grabbed hold of it and was by his side in instant, taking his weight from Jeff and shouldering it himself.

“Take him to the living room and help him sit on the coach.” As soon as the words were out of Jeff’s mouth, Jared started moving, careful of Jensen at his side.

He could hear Sam and Emily asking how and why this happened, but he couldn’t concentrate on them. All of his focus was on Jensen and his breathing, looking for any change in it that might indicate pain while he was carrying him. 

Jared gingerly set Jensen down on the couch, and sat between his legs on the ground. He heard Sam saying they need to look at the wound, so before anyone else could do it, he reached out and slowly pulled up the bloody shirt. Jensen made a little wounded sound, and before Jared could stop himself, he caressed Jensen’s face and said, “Shh, Jen, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jensen reached for his hand, murmuring, “It’s okay, Jay.” 

With the shirt out of the way they could all see the wound on his shoulder, it was much bigger than Jared liked, and apparently the others thought so too,’ cause Jared heard Emily saying, “I’m calling Mark,” and she left the room immediately. 

“We have to take him to hospital,” Jared said. He was holding the shirt on Jensen’s wound to stop the bleeding, but he could still feel it seeping beneath his hand. 

“There’s no need, Jay, as I said before it looks worse than it is. Plus my Aunt has already gone to get Mark, so its fine.” Jensen reassured him slowly. 

Sam sat next to Jared on the ground and said, “Let me patch up his wound ‘till Mark gets here, sweetheart. Don’t worry! Jensen’s right. These things tend to happen on a ranch,” she said in her motherly voice.

Jared stood up from his place to let Sam have better access but didn’t say anything. Instead he just sat down next to Jensen and waited for Sam to wrap up Jensen’s wound the best way she could before the doctor arrived. 

He felt Jensen’s hand on his again and realized he’d been chewing on his lips for a while. Jensen didn’t say anything just kept holding Jared’s hand and gazed at him while Sam finished the job. He winced and hissed few times, and each of those times Jared flinched along with him. It was like some invisible rope had connected him to Jensen, and he felt the pain as if he was the one that was injured. 

When Jensen’s eyes traced the lines on his face he realized he was slowly crying, and tears were running down it. Jensen was wiping the tears with his good hand and murmuring comfort to him which was funny. Jensen was the one with a giant wound on his shoulder, Jared should’ve been the one comforting him, but here he was crying like a baby. 

When Sam finished, she and Jeff left the room to wash their hands and get ready for the doc’s arrival. Emily muttered something about calling Mark again to see where he was, but Jared understood that she was excusing herself to give them a moment, and he was very grateful for it. 

As soon as they were all gone Jared finally found his voice again, “Jen.. god, wh… what happened?” since when Jeff had explained it all to Sam and Emily, he’d been completely focused on Jensen and didn’t hear a damn thing.

“Nothing… really! It was stupid. We were working on the fences, and we needed more nails, so I wanted to get on my horse and fetch some from the barn, but as I was getting on his back, I think he saw a mouse, or snake, or I don’t know, something that spooked him. So he threw me, and I crashed into the broken fence. The broken part impaled my shoulder. But I’m fine really. Probably a few stitches and I’ll be good as new, ” Jensen said, quietly, his eyes already hazy with all the blood that he had lost. 

Jared winced at the story, they were very lucky, the damn thing could’ve killed Jensen if it had gotten few inches lower and into his heart. He squeezed Jensen’s hand harder, trying to remind himself that he was still here and said, “God Jen… what if… what if… what should’ve I done?” he felt fresh tears coming down his face.

Jensen tugged on his hand and pulled him closer, but Jared was afraid he’d lose more blood. “Jen, what are you doing? You shouldn’t move. Your wound is still open. It will start bleeding harder.” 

“Shhh, just come’ere, Jay.” Jensen said, quietly and pulled Jared even closer. When Jared reluctantly gave in, Jensen put his hand around him and made Jared lean against his good shoulder. He laid his head on top of Jared’s, so he was pretty much unable to move unless Jensen did. “I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine, and so will you. Don’t worry.” Jensen said and slowly started caressing Jared’s hair. 

With Jensen’s scent all over him again, and their bodies so close, Jared lost the ability to protest. He just closed his eyes and tried to feel Jensen all around him. He realized at that moment, no matter how much he tried to hide or deny it, in the last month he had fallen in love with Jensen, and today demonstrated that he just couldn’t lose him. Now all he had to do was tell Jensen, hoping that the man wouldn’t be disgusted with him for ruining his trust even if he didn’t feel the same. But that was for later, first Jared needed to be sure Jensen was safe. Also, a voice in his head kept telling him, _things might go better than you think._

Dr. Sheppard arrived not long after and went to check on Jensen immediately. It turned out that he did need stitches - 14 of them actually. Jared stood next to Jensen through the whole thing, wincing every time Jensen flinched from pain. With a strict order to take it easy for few days and a round of pain killers and antibiotics the doctor was finally ready to leave. But not before he told them to look out for fever, since the wound was pretty deep, in spite of all the antibiotics there was a chance it could have become infected. That last piece of information didn’t do anything for Jared’s anxiety. 

Now here he was, sitting next to Jensen’s bed keeping watch like a hawk. He hadn’t left Jensen’s room after Mark left, even though everyone, including Jensen, told him there was no need to sit there all the time. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave the room. Jensen had been pretty much in and out of sleep ‘cause of the medication, but each time he woke up Jared was there to give him some water and few spoons of soup, and each time Jensen only responded with those beautiful smiles Jared had come to love so much. 

It was almost night time when the fever spiked. It was not so bad at first, Jensen only complaining about how hot he was, and Jared just giving him water and some more Tylenol to reduce the fever. But as night went on it became worse.

Soon Jensen was sweating like crazy and shivering from the high temperature. Jared started to cool him off with a wet wash cloth, but as time went by Jensen just got worse. Jared felt helpless.

Once in a while Sam and Emily visited the room asking if Jared wanted to switch places with them and get some rest, but each time Jared refused. At some point when nothing seemed to work Emily called Dr. Sheppard again He said that he’d expected this, but told them that if in 3 to 4 hours the medicines didn’t work to call him again. 

Around midnight Jared felt something hitting his hand, he blinked few times and realized he must have fallen asleep. He instantly cursed himself for not staying awake and taking care of Jensen and sat up straight. That’s when he saw what had woken him up. 

In the middle of the bed Jensen was sweating and thrashing from side to side. The strong alpha looked so small in the giant bed now. Jared reached for the wash cloth and went to the bathroom to wet it again, when he heard his name, “Jared.. Jay…”He rushed back into the room asking, “What, Jensen? What do you need?” 

But the alphas eyes were closed. For second time that day Jared felt ice flowing through his veins, _Jensen was hallucinating,_ he thought. He got the wash cloth wet again and ran into the room, sitting next to Jensen on the bed. 

“Jared... Jay...” Jensen was thrashing from side to side and calling his name. 

“Shhh, Jen, I’m here, I’m right here….” Jared said slowly. But Jensen kept thrashing about. “No Jay... please don’t leave me! Jay please…” Jared froze; Jensen was hallucinating about Jared leaving him? Why was he thinking it? Jared’s heart broke at seeing Jensen so helpless, stuck in his nightmare, while Jared couldn’t do anything to help him.

So Jared did the only thing that occurred to him. He started caressing Jensen’s hair and whisper slowly next to his ear, “I’m here, Jen. I’m not going anywhere. I will never leave you…” and soon Jensen started to calm down, which both surprised and thrilled Jared.

Through the night this was their routine, with Jensen thrashing in his sleep, begging Jared not to leave him, while Jared just caressed and patted him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

With the first ray of sunshine, things started to calm down. It was as if the sun rising also brought new hope to their lives. Jensen’s fever started to go down, and his breathing evened out as well. Jared smiled brightly when he saw Jensen was now just sleeping peacefully, and he thanked whoever was in charge for bringing Jensen back to him. During the night, seeing Jensen like that, thinking about all the awful things that might happen, Jared had promised himself to come clean with Jensen, because they never know how much time they have. He knew he couldn’t just go back to the way things had been. It wasn’t fair to him, and it certainly wasn’t fair to Jensen. But sitting there, looking at Jensen’s peaceful face, asleep, he thought maybe there was hope for them after all. He fell asleep looking at Jensen’s face.  
XXXXXXX

“Jay… Jay.” 

Jared was startled out if his sleep for second time by hearing his name being called. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that beautiful green pair looking back at him. He sat up quickly and winced when the muscles in his neck and back pulled. But he didn’t pay much attention to them. He just held Jensen’s hand in his and said, “Jensen, you’re awake!” 

“That I am. Why didn’t you sleep on the bed?” Jensen asked him.

“Was kind of busy… I just kind of fell asleep” Jared said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jensen’s eyes turned softer and little bit guilty. He pulled his hand from Jared’s hold and caressed the side of his face. “Jay… I’m sorry I worried you…” he said softly. 

“It… it wasn’t your fault, just.. god, Jensen, last night was scary… You kept having nightmares, and I couldn’t do anything about it, and I thought, what if… what if I lose you… and…” Jared realized he was rambling again, and when he looked up at Jensen’s face again, he saw his face had turned serious, “Jensen?” Jared asked him nervously. 

“Sweetheart, I think we need to talk.”

That didn’t help Jared’s anxiety at all, but it seemed Jensen picked up on that, because his eyes turned soft, and he said, “I promise its a good talk.” 

_Well, okay then but still what is it about?_ Jared thought. But before he could say anything more, the door to the room opened, and Sam and Emily walked in. 

“Oh Jensen sweetheart, so glad you are awake!” Emily said and rushed to her nephew’s side. 

Jared let them be for the time being and went to Sam who was holding a tray with breakfast in it for Jensen. He wanted to take the tray from her but she pulled the tray away and said, “Nuh uh! You are going to get some rest, Mister! Emily and I can take it from here.”

“But…”

“No buts!” Emily cut Jared off. “You’ve been in this room since yesterday morning. You didn’t eat, and you were awake all night. You have to take care of yourself too if you want to take care of Jensen.”

Before Jared could protest, Jensen answered for him. “Jared, sweetheart, much as I would love to have you beside me, my Aunt is right. Go take a shower and get a coffee, I’m fine now, and I promise I’ll still be fine when you come back.” 

Jared couldn’t do anything as three stubborn people ganged up on him. So he just nodded and said, “I’ll be back after my coffee, okay, just… just yell if you need anything.” 

Jensen smiled that eye crinkling smile again and said, “ I will, sweetheart.”

As Jared left the room he heard Emily telling Jensen he was lucky he found such a great fiancé. But that wasn’t what made his heart skip a bit. What caused that was Jensen’s answer, “Yeah… I really am!” he tried so hard not to think about it while showering and drinking coffee. But his mind kept reminding him that Jensen also had called him sweetheart this morning, three times. He just couldn’t wait to see what Jensen was going to tell him.  
XXXXXXX

Jared returned to Jensen’s room as soon as his coffee was over. And, true to his word, Jensen kicked everyone else out of the room, claiming he wanted to be alone with Jared. 

Jared was glad to see Jensen was feeling better, after eating a good meal he looked fresher, and his face wasn’t as pale as yesterday, which made Jared breathe a little easier. But he still was wondering what the “good talk” was.

Once everyone had left the room, Jensen motioned for Jared to sit beside him on the bed. When Jared sat down next to him, Jensen surprised him by taking his hand again. He looked at Jensen’s face, questioning, and Jensen smiled at him. He sighed and said, “Jared, I need to tell you a story. It’s actually the reason why I didn’t want to get married.”

“Jensen you don’t have to tell me if you are not ready or don’t want to talk about it. I understand.” 

“But I really do! I **want** you to know this, ‘cause I need to know what you really feel about what I want to ask you after that.”

Jared nodded his head. If he was being honest, from the first time Jensen told him he didn’t want to get married or mate, this had been the big question on his mind. Upon Jared’s nod, Jensen continued, “About five years ago, I met an Omega named Justin. He was charming and sweet and funny. I was totally smitten with him, and before him… before everything that happened I always wanted marriage and a family. I grew up without one as kind as my aunt and Sam and Jeff were but they weren’t my mom and dad you know? And I wanted to build that for myself. So soon after meeting Justin, Maybe too soon, I asked him to move in with me in the ranch. That’s when everything started to fall apart. At first Justin was kind and showed interest in the farm, but as time went on he began going more out of town, on business trips as he said. He was an art dealer, and he moved from gallery to gallery. buying and selling art. About a month or two after the business trips, he started throwing parties at the house, inviting his work friends, and for me, the person who rarely went out of town and only had few friends of my own, the luxury of those parties were fun at first, interesting even. But as you know working on the farm is hard and constant work, and I couldn’t attend all those parties. I told Justin to take it down a notch, but he shrugged and said the parties were for work, and It wasn’t even necessary for me to be there. I was naive enough to believe him. About a year after we moved together Justin asked me where our relationship was going, he went on and on about how we just click, and I, the fool that I was, believed him. So I proposed to him, and he said yes.”  
Jensen closed his eyes and took few deep breaths clearly lost in those memories. Jared squeezed his hand and said, “Jensen, you weren’t fool you were in love!”

“Yeah well sometimes love fools ya!” Jensen said bitterly, but then his feature softened again and he looked at Jared, “although I guess it depends on for whom that love is.” 

Jared blushed hard and wondered what Jensen might have implied with that. After few seconds, Jensen continued, “Anyway I told my aunt about the news, but she, the smart person that she was never actually liked Justin. So she told me to ask Justin to sign a prenup. I opposed the idea and told her that wasn’t necessary, that Justin loved me, but she insisted. When I refused, she told me to at least let Justin know that the ranch was still in my aunt’s name. I still didn’t see it necessary, but she said I either tell him or she wouldn’t give me her blessing. You’ve seen how persistent she can be, so I finally agreed to it. So on that weekend I decided to tell Justin, and that’s when everything went downhill. As soon as I finished telling him about the ranch and prenup Justin jumped out of his chair and started yelling at me. He kept yelling he couldn’t believe that I lied to him and that I was broke. He told me he couldn’t tolerate another five years of this. That he couldn’t put up with another five years of a soft and clinging alpha that cared more about his animals than him. During his rage he also let it slip that through all this time, all those work trips and parties, it was just his cover for sleeping with different people. He was cheating on me all the while. I was so heartbroken that night; I couldn’t even yell at him after all his insult. I just left the house. I wandered around the ranch and the lake all night, crying over my stupidity, and when I got back home in the morning he was gone. He had packed all of his belongings, and he was gone.”

Jensen was shaking badly by the end of his tale. Jared’s heart broke a million times for Jensen, and what that bastard had done to him; he already hated him without ever knowing the man for what he’d done to Jensen. He couldn’t help it anymore. He reached over and hugged Jensen as best as he could given his injured shoulder. “ I’m so sorry Jensen … that asshole… he didn’t deserve you !” he told Jensen. 

After few minutes of holding each other, Jared felt Jensen’s shaking fading. He could feel Jensen petting his hair. He pulled back a little bit to look at Jensen’s face and saw the man was smiling at him. “I’m okay now sweetheart, thank you!” Jared blushed again at the sweet endearment. “Why are you telling me all this now?” Jared asked quietly, afraid to hope what the reason was.

“I should have told you all this way before, back when I realized I couldn’t keep on pretending…” Jared took a deep breath, he felt his worse fear was becoming reality. His sadness must have shown on his face ‘cause Jensen reached out and took his face between his hands, wincing while doing so, “What are you doing, Jen? You shouldn’t pull your muscles!” Jared said frantic. 

“it’s okay, baby… the reason I couldn’t keep pretending was because I started to fall for you! I became more and more enchanted by your beautiful soul, and your kind hard. I liked the way you laughed at my silly jokes, I loved it when you crinkled your nose while concentrating on your work. I loved that I could be myself with you, to watch movies and football together , I liked that you also love my baby, and I love the way you interact with animals like they are your friends, it kinda reminds me of Snow White, and all throughout the past month I’ve tried with all my power not to just grab you and kiss you hard. Because, Jared Padalecki, I fell In love with you!” 

Jared stared at Jensen, dumbstruck, not believing what he was hearing. He was pretty sure this was all a dream. There was no way that the kind, strong alpha he’d been pining over for the past month could be in love with him too.

“Please say something sweetheart.”

When Jensen said that, Jared realized he’d been quiet the whole time. He finally found his voice again and said, “You… you really love me?” 

“With every cell in my body, Jay. If I’m being honest, I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you in your car beside the road. I was just too scared to admit it. There was something there… a pull that kept me close to you.” 

Jared couldn’t hold back any longer, as soon as Jensen finished talking he jumped on him, hugging him hard, while tears of happiness ran down his face.

“OW!” Jensen said. Suddenly Jared remembered Jensen’s injury. He let the man go. “I’m sorry, Jensen, it’s just, I love you too… I love you so damn much. All this time, with every word, every touch I just wished all of this was real. I … I really love you.”

“God, you don’t know how much that makes me happy. I was scared all this time that if I tell you all this it might freak you out and I might lose you. But last night… all of those nightmares were different ways that I could’ve lost you, and when I woke up today and saw you next to my bed I knew that I just couldn’t do that and I couldn’t pretend anymore either.” 

“it’s okay, Jen… I guess we’ve both been fools trying to hide what we felt, afraid about whats and ifs!” Jared said with a smile, and Jensen nodded his head, “so what now?” Jared asked quietly.

“Now I really wanna kiss you! Can I kiss you, Jay?”

Jared blushed hard but whispered “yes” he felt Jensen’s hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, and when Jensen’s lips touched his, he closed his eyes, trying to savor the moment, the scent of Jensen all around him. The kiss started chaste and sweet, just their lips touching but soon they both were panting harder, needing more. Jensen nibbled Jared’s lower lip, and Jared opened his mouth to moan. Jensen used the opportunity to devour Jared’s mouth with his tongue. After a few seconds they had to pull away for air. They reluctantly let go of each other, and when their eyes met they both giggled with happiness. 

“God, Jared, if my shoulder was fine I would’ve made you mine right here, right now! As soon as doc gives me the go ahead, I’m gonna make love to you ” Jared blushed at the promise of sex in Jensen’s voice, but the omega in him, the part that wanted to nurture and care for his Alpha was worried about Jensen too so he decided to focus on other matters.  
“I’m gonna hold on to that promise, but seriously, Jen, what now? What are we gonna tell Emily and others. In case you forgot there is a wedding happening in 2 weeks!” 

“How can I forget?” Jensen chuckled. “ We will do whatever you want, my dear! But if I’m being honest, I want to marry you. For real! But I get it if you think it’s too soon. We can call this whole thing off, I can give you all the time you need, but in the end I really do wanna marry you, baby. I want you to be my husband, and I want you to be my mate.” 

For second time in the last few minutes Jared couldn’t believe what Jensen was saying. He thought about everything that had happened in the past 2 months to them. Sure it was soon, and a little bit unorthodox to marry someone you’d only known for two months. But their case was different. The pull Jensen talked about, Jared had felt that too. Almost like his soul being complete whenever he was with Jensen. The feeling of warmth, and **home** whenever he smelled Jensen’s scent. Maybe true mates and soul mates were true after all, not just some myth that old grandmothers made up, ‘cause Jared was pretty sure Jensen was his soulmate. 

He finally decided what he wanted to do, he looked into Jensen’s eyes and smiled, “Let’s get married for real, Jen.”   
XXXXXXX

Jared couldn’t believe how his life had turned the day his car broke. Looking back over the events of the past few months he decided that miracles do happen in life. 

That fateful day after Jensen’s injury, the boys decided to come clean with Emily. She deserved to know the truth. But in a shocking turn of events Emily laughed at their faces and surprised them by saying, “Silly boys, I knew that all along! But I also knew pure love when I see it, so I decided to let nature takes it course.” She winked at them. 

Jensen insisted on knowing how his, _oh so brilliant plan_ had been discovered, claiming that his ego was in danger. “It’s in the little things dear, like how you switch rooms at night just for the view. “ Emily looked at them knowingly. “But mostly it was your proposal story, ‘cause as beautiful as it was the time you said you took Jared there, it was the summer festival. I knew it ‘cause Mrs. Hammond down the street sent me the posters to it.” 

Jared had laughed out loud at Jensen’s dumbstruck face. All that planning, and he literally forgot that crucial piece of information. But good thing was Emily assured them that there were no hard feelings, and she was genuinely happy for them, specially Jensen, who had “ _finally taken his head out of his ass.”_

When Dr. Sheppard visited them that afternoon to check on Jensen’s wound, Jensen shamelessly asked him about if it was okay for them to have sex, making Jared blush all shades of red. Dr. Sheppard laughed at them and said, “As long as you don’t try and lift Jared through a wall and don’t try cuffs and kinky stuff you’ll be safe.” That didn’t help Jared’s embarrassment at all. But the silver lining was that Jensen spent the next week fucking Jared into oblivion. 

******* 

That night Emily not so subtly decided to take Sam and Jeff, who were also not so surprised at the turn of events, for a stroll through the city. As soon as they left the house Jensen pinned Jared to a wall kissing him like a hungry man. They kissed their way to the bedroom. When they got there Jared pulled back and said, “Please fuck me Jen!”

“Oh, no, sweetheart, tonight I’m gonna make love to you. I’m gonna make you feel like never before.” And true to his words that night Jared felt the sweetest love making he’d ever had. Jensen had opened him up slowly first with his tongue, tasting the slick that was pouring out of Jared, and then he fingered him ‘till Jared was begging. When he finally put his dick in, they both had to take a minute before moving, or they would’ve come way sooner than they wanted. When Jensen’s knot began to form, he asked Jared, “What do you want me to do, Jay?”

“In… please Jensen, knot me! Make me yours… make me your mate.” And that had done it for Jensen. He came so hard he felt breathless. Jensen’s orgasm brought Jared’s orgasm too. He came shouting Jensen’s name and then blacked out. 

When he come to, Jensen was behind him, spooning him and kissing behind his ear and neck. He had turned them on their side while Jared was out of it, making it easier for them to stay tied. Jared turned his head a little bit and caught Jensen on his lips, kissing him. When they pulled apart Jensen said, “Mine, my mate.” 

“Yours” Jared replied, smiling. They lay like that for few seconds in silence, just enjoying each other’s warmth, and Jared could feel the warm flow of Jensen’s cum in his belly. He felt deep satisfaction at that, thinking of maybe one day. 

“I’m on suppressants and one of those birth control implants, but the implant will lose its effect about three months from now.” Jared told Jensen.

“It’s up to you Jared what you want to do. It’s your body. I’m not gonna lie, I would love to see you with my baby, your belly all round and beautiful with my child. God, I can tell you will be the most beautiful pregnant omega ever.” 

Jared felt deep happiness in his heart hearing those words from his alpha, “I never liked the suppressants, but Stephen insisted on it, since he was so busy and couldn’t take a week off each month.” Jared felt Jensen growl behind him at hearing his ex’s name. “Calm down, Jen, I’m all yours”

“damn right you are!” Jared smiled to himself at his mate’s possessiveness. God, he still couldn’t believe it. Mate, his mate! “Anyways, I took them for him, so…” 

“Then you can go off them, baby. I don’t mind spending a week with you at all, in fact I can’t wait for your first heat, to spend all week with this beautiful, hot body.” Jensen pushed his hips forward hitting Jared’s prostate to emphasize his point, making Jared moan. 

“And about birth control… is it okay if I don’t use it again? I mean with me using suppressants for so long it will be a while until my heats get in cycle again, and it usually take a while till anything happens…” 

“Sweetheart, that’s more than okay. As I said I would love to start a family with you, and just like you said. We will let nature takes it course. If it happens then it happens!” 

Jared looked back at Jensen again and they started kissing chastely. Even though Jensen was still tied to Jared, Jared could feel himself getting hard again, he was ready for round two.   
**** 

Their wedding was glorious. Jared’s parents and siblings flew over to the wedding, and despite Jared’s nervousness about what his parents would do, everything went pretty smoothly with them. He couldn’t say they were the warmest people at the wedding, but at least they acted respectfully towards Jensen and Emily. 

His siblings though were thrilled for him. Megan hugged both him and Jensen and then slapped Jared’s arm , “I can’t believe your husband is hotter than my boy friend,” which made Jensen blush for a change. Jeff had congratulated them both and delivered his big brother speech to Jensen. 

The whole proposal story might have been fake, but upon Jared and Jensen’s agreement they decided to set the wedding near the lake which made the whole thing hundred times more romantic. They got married in the afternoon. While the birds were chirping in the sky and a warm breeze was flowing through the air. Both Jared and Jensen had decided on matching suits but still they were firm on not seeing each other before the wedding. As Jared walked through the crowd with his father toward the stage they’d set up, he saw Jensen smiling with teary eyes, seeing him for the first time in his wedding suit. Jared felt the same.

They shared their vows and shed some more tears. It was official, they were husband and husband now. When the ceremony was over the sun was almost setting. They had lit the whole field with yellow lights and they went for their first dance under the sunset. They swayed together to, “ You are the reason,” while Jensen murmured love words in Jared’s ears. Jared had never felt happier than that night. 

Emily’s gift to them for their wedding was the ranch. she said, “This ranch was always Jensen’s, it was just time to make it official.” 

They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and spend of 2 weeks of marital bliss near the beach. Two weeks of sea, sex and sand. 

Since that night and their talk Jared had gone off his suppressants, and a month after they came back from Hawaii, he went into heat again. He and Jensen spent 5 days in bed. And Jared couldn’t be happier by the end of it. Jensen was sweet and caring and was there with Jared for every step of it.

His next heat came 2 months after that and it only lasted 3 days. Neither he nor Jensen thought too much about it ‘cause given the time Jared was on suppressants irregularity was a given. But it seemed like mother nature had other plans for them.

About a month after that Jared had severe nausea during the days. At first they thought it was a bug or something but when it continued for two weeks. Jensen, the mother hen that he was, insisted on calling Dr. Sheppard. 

The visit to Mark’s office brought even more joy and happiness to their lives.. After checking Jared, he told them that Jared was expecting.   
*****

_“It can’t be.. I .. I just had two heats…”_

_“Well, it is rare but not unheard of. And given your blood test and urine sample you are almost 4 weeks. I will do an ultra sound now too and you can hear it’s heart beat.”_  
*****  
Jared was so nervous at first. _What if Jensen thought it was so soon_. But one look at Jensen’s face, and he was sure Jensen was as happy as him with the news. Jensen looked back at Jared with love and awe clear in his face. 

“Jay.. we are having a baby…”

“You are not mad are ya?”

“Mad? I’m the happiest man on earth. You gave the most wonderful gift, you ARE the most wonderful gift in my life.” Jensen said and then claimed Jared’s mouth with his own. Pouring all his love in that kiss.

They had to pull apart when Mark cleared his throat and looked at them with an amused smirk , “shall we begin now?” 

Jared blushed hard but Jensen just grinned harder and said , “Sure, Doc.”

They intertwined their fingers together and waited for Mark to do his magic. The moment the “whoosh whoosh” sound echoed in the room Jared filled his eyes tearing up. He looked up at Jared and saw he was crying as well, but he was smiling at Jared too, “God I love you so much, Jay.”   
“I love you too, Jen.”

Everything after that seemed like fast forward though, when they broke the news to their friends and family, everyone was thrilled. Sam cried upon hearing it and hugged Jared so hard. Jeff patted Jensen on the back and said “this calls for the best Champagne we have.” Emily declared that she was definitely cutting her European trip short. She said there was no way she’d miss that joyous occasion. Jared’s sister said that they better prepare a room for her cause she was going to spend Jared’s last month with him to help them both on the ranch and with baby. Also that, “The baby needs to get to know her cool, fun aunt sooner.” 

After that everyone began pampering Jared to the max, and even though it drove him crazy sometimes he was happy with all the love he and his baby were getting. Still, his favorite moments were the ones that contained he and Jensen alone. 

Since they had gotten the news, Jensen had found a new fondness towards Jared’s growing belly. He spent hours massaging it and talking with their unborn baby. He even sang to their baby, and Jared teared up every time he heard the songs that Jensen chose to sing to their baby, each of them somehow related to their love story. 

***  
_“I love you so much baby, I can’t wait for you to come into this world and meet your daddy and papa. Your papa is the most amazing person I ever knew. We are so lucky to have him in our lives buddy. I love him so much.”_  
*** 

And Jared just couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes upon hearing that. Their lovemaking after these moments was usually tender and sweet, but there were times that they both needed it rough, thanks to Jared’s pregnancy hormones. 

With help of their family and friends they slowly decorated their nursery with a beautiful theme of woodland creatures. They didn’t want to know what the gender would be, both Jared and Jensen wanted to be surprised so the woodland creatures was a very good choice for either a little boy or girl. 

Now here he was with his pregnancy almost over, sitting in the rocking chair, thinking about all of his glorious memories. His due date was only three weeks away, and he and Jensen had both decided on a home birth, Jared felt safest at the ranch, and with Jensen. He wanted that moment to be just theirs, and with his pregnancy going peach perfect there was no reason that they couldn’t do it. 

He was rocking slowly, enjoying the calmness of a beautiful day in their home when he felt the warmness in his heart the way he felt it whenever his alpha was next to him. He smiled and without opening his eyes he said, “I know you are there.”

He heard Jensen chuckle, and after few seconds Jensen’s lips brushed his forehead. “I both hate it and love it when you do that.”

When Jared raised his eyebrows Jensen continued, “I hate it because then I can’t come behind you and surprise you with kisses or just lean there on the door frame and watch you for hours. But I also love it ‘cause it shows how strong our bond is.” 

Jared smiled at Jensen and grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down for a kiss. “You are such a sap, **ALPHA**!” 

“Yeah but I’m your sap, **OMEGA**!” 

“Yes you are. My beautiful cowboy that rescued me from the road.”

“Oh, no, baby! You’re the one that rescued me and gave me everything I wanted in life. I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too.”

_The End_

__


End file.
